Tout sucre tout chocolat
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Normalement, les objets du jour de Midorima ne faisaient l'envie de personne; alors pourquoi fallait-il que cette journée-là, il doive lutter pour le conserver? MuraMido!


**Titre: **_Tout sucre tout chocolat  
_**Genre: **_Romance, humour, fluff, un peu débile finalement  
_**Rating: **_T pour un peu de perversité et des bisous__  
_**Personnages: **_Murasakibara/Midorima, toute la GoM (moins Momoi parce que voilà... désolée je l'ai oublié nyah), on peut voir du Aomine/Kise/Kuroko si on a l'esprit tordu (… comme moi)_

**Note: **_J'ai vraiment trop d'inspiration sur Midorima en ce moment, et sur plein de couples le concernant... nyah mon tsundere d'amour chéri! *.* _

_J'ai été surprise : je suis la première à les écrire dans le fandom francophone. Et dire que j'ai envie d'écrire sur eux depuis qu'on découvre dans le flashback de Teikou qu'en fait ils s'entendaient plutôt bien (c'est à dire, quoi, il y a quelques semaines, voire des mois?). J'étais certaine, avant, qu'ils ne devaient pas du tout s'entendre (j'imaginais bien Midorima réprimander Mura sur les caries en fait XD), aussi ça m'a beaucoup surprise, mais en bien. Et franchement, cette idée est si banale que je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'est pas venue plus tôt, mais passons. D'ailleurs, j'espère que personne ne l'a déjà écrite..._

_C'est du fluff/humour un peu stupide (ouais j'ai ri par moments, j'avoue XD) et de la romance pas vraiment affirmée parce que vous voyez Mido ou Mura dire «je t'aime» facilement? Pas moi en tout cas. XD Mais bon, au fond je suis certaine qu'ils s'aiment énormément parce que voilà..._

_Ah oui, je devrais peut-être dire que ça se situe pendant leur deuxième année de Teikou, et que, si je ne me trompe pas dans la chronologie (si c'est le cas, désolée ), Kise est devenu titulaire et Akashi, capitaine. Pour le reste, vous devriez pouvoir vous y retrouver. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas mis de mention de spoiler parce qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment en fait... XD_

_Une dernière chose : il ne s'agit pas du tout de la fic que je mentionnais dans Froid comme l'or, pour eux qui ont lu. D'ailleurs, si je l'écris, je pense plus en faire de l'AoMido, parce que ça fonctionnerait mieux je crois finalement (mais encore faut-il que je la fasse, donc bon)._

_Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse le plaisir (j'espère) de lire!_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou, pour la première fois de sa vie en regardant Oha-Asa, soupira.

Il s'était fait à ce que ses objets du jour soient complexes à trouver, un peu étrange, souvent hors propos, et s'était depuis longtemps habitué à ce qu'on ne comprenne pas qu'il les garde à la main. Pour toutes ces raisons, jamais encore il n'avait eu d'objet qui pourrait faire l'envie de quelqu'un d'autre, au point que cette personne-là ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Il referma la télévision en soupirant une fois de plus. Sa petite sœur lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il l'évita et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller et préparer ses choses. Évidemment, il n'avait pas en main l'objet du jour, et il faudrait qu'il aille l'acheter rapidement parce que sa chance était plutôt basse cette journée-là. Il ferait un détour par un combini sur le chemin du collège.

En quittant sa maison ce matin-là, Midorima se prépara mentalement à devoir lutter toute la journée durant pour préserver sa chance.

Il fut comme toujours l'un des premiers à arriver à l'entrainement matinal. Après s'être changé, il entra dans le gymnase. Pas beaucoup de gens y étaient déjà; des titulaires, il ne voyait qu'Akashi, vers lequel il se dirigea.

Le rouquin le salua sur un ton froid et laissa ses yeux détailler son objet du jour, qui était comme toujours dans sa main gauche. Midorima eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais Akashi ne fit aucune remarque. Cependant, il put jurer voir se déposer sur ses lèvres, à peine une seconde, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un sourire moqueur – évidemment, il avait compris tout le problème de son objet.

Cela dit, il n'en souffla mot et lui fit plutôt part de leur entrainement cette journée-là. Midorima acquiesça – jamais encore il n'avait eu, ou pu, le contredire.

Peu après, ce fut au tour de Kuroko d'apparaitre. Toujours sans prévenir, il lança vers eux :

- Bon matin, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun.

Ses salutations furent retournées et le bleuté, tout comme leur capitaine, déposa par habitude son regard sur la main gauche du lanceur. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis Kuroko retourna ses yeux vers le regard émeraude. Contrairement à Akashi, il pointa le petit objet et demanda :

- Midorima-kun, il s'agit de ton objet du jour?

- Évidemment, fit le megane.

Le plus petit retourna ses yeux vers sa main et lui conseilla :

- Je crois que tu devrais le cacher.

Midorima replaça ses lunettes; bien sûr, il y avait pensé, mais ce n'était pas si simple.

- Je ne pourrai pas le lui cacher indéfiniment, Kuroko, lui expliqua-t-il.

Kuroko sembla sur le point de faire remarquer quelque chose, mais on interrompit la conversation en se lançant sur le petit fantôme. Kise – il n'y avait que lui pour le câliner sans prévenir – le serra dans ses bras et lança, tout joyeux :

- Bon matin, Kurokocchi! À vous deux aussi, Akashicchi et Midorimacchi!

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, Kise-kun.

Comme toujours, son ton calme blessa Kise, qui s'empressa de faire remarquer qu'il était méchant. Midorima fit un son réprobateur pendant que le blond, enfin, délaissait le fantôme. Le modèle, comme tous les titulaires, jeta par habitude un coup d'œil sur la main gauche de Midorima. Lui, contrairement aux deux autres, ne sembla pas remarquer les dangers de cet objet et fit plutôt remarquer :

- Eh, Midorimacchi, c'est ça ton objet aujourd'hui?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approuver, un autre des titulaires, Aomine, fit son entrée; en déposant son bras sur l'épaule de Kise, il souffla :

- Pour une fois, c'est pas un truc trop encombrant ou vraiment laid.

Midorima soupira; le duo de baka n'avait pas remarqué le problème, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre. Enfin, ce ne serait pas trop long avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, malheureusement.

Kise s'empressa de lancer son grand sourire à son idole et ils s'emportèrent aussitôt dans une discussion enflammée dont ils avaient le secret. Midorima jeta un regard à sa montre : c'était bientôt l'heure de commencer et il manquait encore un des titulaires. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, parce qu'il était presque toujours le dernier. Midorima pour la première fois se surprit à souhaiter qu'il arrive en retard, voire qu'il ne vienne jamais.

Évidemment, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Le géant aux cheveux mauves fit son entrée à ce moment-là. Comme les autres, il les salua tous, quoique sur un ton ennuyé. Kise, Aomine et Kuroko – ce dernier avait joint la discussion des deux imbéciles – lui répondirent. Akashi prit bien la peine d'attendre qu'ils aient parlé avant de lui souhaiter un bon matin.

Midorima, impassible, attendit que le destin lui tombe dessus.

En vérité, ce ne fut pas le destin qui lui tomba dessus, mais plutôt un regard mauve qui, comme celui de toutes ses connaissances, glissa jusqu'à sa main. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que tenait le tsundere, même s'il tentait de cacher au moins la marque, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il délaissa la tête de Kuroko, qu'il avait entrepris de dépeigner, et s'approcha de Midorima.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Murasakibara afficha l'air le plus imposant qu'il pouvait faire – ce qui aurait fait peur à tout le monde. Midorima lui-même en sentit un léger frisson qu'il cacha bien. Il lui rendait tant bien que mal son regard, tentant de paraitre le plus calme possible. Enfin, au bout d'un temps interminable, le plus grand lui demanda, exigea même :

- Mido-chin, je veux ton chocolat.

S'il les avait regardés, Midorima aurait pu voir que Kise était inquiet, qu'Aomine avait l'air plutôt amusé, que Kuroko était inexpressif et qu'Akashi cachait bien un petit sourire. Cela dit, Murasakibara était quand même le plus important sur l'instant pour le tsundere, comme il menaçait sa chance. En replaçant ses lunettes, il lui fit savoir, le regard dans le sien pour paraitre encore plus inébranlable :

- Non, Murasakibara, il s'agit de mon objet du jour.

Sa bouche se transforma en une moue. Comprenant que la menace ne fonctionnerait pas, il se fit plus suppliant :

- S'il te plait, Mido-chin, c'est ma sorte préférée!

Midorima le savait bien, et c'était pourquoi il avait compris ce matin-là à quel point il aurait du mal à le garder pour lui; sauf que s'il le lui laissait, il perdait sa chance, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait risquer. C'est pourquoi il se recula et lui fit savoir d'un ton catégorique :

- J'ai dit non, Murasakibara.

Évidemment, le géant n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement – Midorima était bien placé pour le savoir –, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le capitaine fit entendre sa voix, sur un ton qui n'appelait aucun refus :

- C'est l'heure de commencer l'entrainement.

Tous les titulaires acquiescèrent à haute voix, même Murasakibara, bien que dans son cas ce fut sur un ton ennuyé. Sauvé par la cloche, Midorima plaça enfin la barre de chocolat dans ses poches pour le temps que durerait l'entrainement matinal.

Ce dernier se passa mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer : Akashi, qui semblait soit plaindre Midorima, soit simplement vouloir que l'entrainement se passe bien, s'assura que le superstitieux et le géant ne soient pas à proximité. De cette façon, l'accro aux sucreries ne pourrait pas continuer de l'embêter.

Malheureusement, dès que l'entrainement se termina, Murasakibara s'approcha de lui. Comme il le faisait parfois à Kuroko, il l'attrapa par-derrière et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux; puis, en y déposant son menton, il lui demanda sur un ton suppliant quoiqu'ennuyé :

- Mido-chin, s'il te plait~!

Midorima se défit de son étreinte et, en rougissant légèrement, refusa une fois de plus :

- Non, Murasakibara! Tu peux manger ce que tu as déjà apporté!

L'expression de Murasakibara se défit et il tenta de lui assurer, comme un petit enfant :

- Mais c'est ma sorte de chocolat préférée, Mido-chin.

Midorima soupira; comptait-il le lui répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède? En replaçant ses lunettes, il commença à se diriger vers les vestiaires en déclinant une dernière fois :

- J'ai dit non.

Évidemment, il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Si Murasakibara le laissa tranquille jusqu'au début des cours, il vint dès la pause l'assaillir à même sa classe.

Midorima réussit à continuer à refuser et à ne pas simplement laisser le géant faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier essaya tous les arguments auxquels il pouvait penser, sans succès. Il n'y avait rien qui battait Oha-Asa dans l'esprit du lanceur, et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un risque de mort s'il ne le lui donnait pas.

Il survécut ainsi à la pause du matin. Oha-Asa avait beau être cruel avec lui, il résisterait. Il en était venu à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test et que s'il trahissait ses croyances à ce moment-là, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'appeler dignement un adepte de l'horoscope.

Sur l'heure du midi, Midorima eut à peine le temps de sortir son bento que Murasakibara envahit sa classe. Il se préparait mentalement aux supplications du géant quand ce dernier l'approcha. Cela dit, le surprenant grandement, le garçon aux cheveux mauves ne fit pas d'allusion à son objet du jour. Il lui demanda simplement, le ton et le visage et la posture ennuyée, s'il voulait l'accompagner pour la pause midi.

Midorima cette journée-là n'avait rien de prévu; il arrivait que tous les titulaires de l'équipe de basket mangent ensemble, mais ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment. Autrement, il déjeunait parfois avec Akashi, mais ce dernier avait autre chose de prévu. Puisque Midorima n'avait pas vraiment d'autres amis, il mangeait parfois seul aussi, à sa place.

De temps en temps, comme cette journée-là, Murasakibara l'invitait et Midorima, jusqu'à ce jour, avait toujours accepté, alors il ne refusa pas cette fois non plus.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au toit et, en cours de route, Midorima put surprendre du coin de l'œil Aomine qui avait rejoint Kise dans la classe de Murasakibara – en fait, Aomine et le tsundere étaient dans la même, tandis que Kise partageait celle du géant. Il supposa, sans arriver à le voir, que Kuroko était avec eux comme à l'habitude. Il ne fit aucune remarque à leur sujet et se dit que son coéquipier ne les avait pas vus non plus.

Enfin arrivés sur le toit, Midorima et Murasakibara se firent une place parmi les petits groupes qui y étaient déjà installés. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans un coin reculé. Le plus petit avait gardé sa barre de chocolat dans sa main gauche, mais il décida plutôt de la mettre dans sa poche, pour la protéger du géant. Ensuite, il ouvrit son bento et le commença.

Les deux ne parlaient pas tellement quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il ne détestait pas du tout ce type de silence. En fait, c'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il aimait manger avec lui, tout comme avec Akashi d'ailleurs – et Kuroko, s'il n'avait pas toujours trainé avec Aomine et/ou Kise, aurait surement fait partie du même groupe. Ceux qui parlaient trop l'avaient toujours agacé, en particulier s'ils étaient exubérants, trop affectueux, bref, s'ils s'appelaient Kise Ryouta.

Pour tout dire, ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot du repas, et Midorima apprécia ce moment de calme qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible avec le géant durant cette journée spéciale.

Comme ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils avaient fini de manger en quinze minutes à peine. Midorima rangea son bento et se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'ils allaient faire du reste de la pause. À peine avait-il cette réflexion que Murasakibara décida pour lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder et se pencha tout de suite sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais, comme toujours, Midorima sursauta et se sentit rougir. Murasakibara, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, l'embrassait souvent sans prévenir. Il lui avait dit une fois que c'était parce qu'il goutait bon, ce à quoi Midorima s'était emporté.

Cela dit, malgré l'énervement, il n'était jamais capable de le repousser, parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, il appréciait lui aussi le gout de Murasakibara. Pas question de le lui dire, par contre.

Ce midi-là, Murasakibara se montra plus entreprenant qu'à l'habitude; en plus de l'embrasser, il déposa sa grande main sur la hanche gauche de son genre de petit ami – ils n'avaient toujours pas éclairci le sujet d'ailleurs. Midorima, s'il avait été en état, l'aurait repoussé, mais le baiser le rendait faible. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas contre cette caresse; mais ça, il n'était pas près de se l'avouer.

Il sentit sa main bouger et se demanda pendant un moment ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement, avec la langue qui ravageait sa bouche, mais il réussissait quand même à saisir que quelque chose était étrange. Ce ne fut que lorsque, au bout d'un long moment d'exploration, une main se faufila dans sa poche qu'il comprit.

Murasakibara comptait profiter de sa faiblesse pour lui voler son objet du jour!

Agacé, et maintenant l'esprit totalement clair, Midorima repoussa de toutes ses forces le géant : comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne put résister et tomba à la renverse. Le tsundere vérifia bien vite qu'il n'avait pu s'emparer de sa sucrerie et soupira de soulagement. Il s'apprêtait à le réprimander lorsque le géant se releva et, sans se sentir le moins du monde coupable, lui fit sur un ton blessé :

- C'est méchant, Mido-chin. Pourquoi tu me le donnes juste pas?

Midorima à ces mots se sentit rempli de colère : il agissait comme si le chocolat lui revenait de droit et que le méchant, en fait, c'était lui. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il irait jusque là pour l'obtenir, mais il était un peu déçu qu'il se montre aussi fourbe dans ses méthodes. Dire qu'il avait vaguement songé à le lui laisser à la fin de la journée ou le lendemain... il lui en voulait tellement qu'il décida qu'il le mangerait le soir même, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas tant le chocolat.

Il ne leva pas plus le ton qu'à l'habitude, mais il fit bien attention à laisser passer toute sa colère dans sa voix :

- Murasakibara, c'est mon objet du jour, je ne peux absolument pas m'en départager. J'ai beau te le répéter, tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête.

Puis, il se leva et s'éloigna de son coéquipier. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour le rejoindre, et Midorima espérait que c'était la preuve que ses mots l'avaient au moins un peu touché. Honnêtement, il n'était pas vraiment fâché de ce que Murasakibara tente à tout prix d'obtenir le chocolat – il s'y était attendu, après tout.

Non, ce qui le fâchait vraiment, c'était qu'il avait utilisé un baiser pour le manipuler.

Pendant la pause de l'après-midi, Murasakibara ne vint pas le visiter. Midorima bien sûr ne serait pas le premier à l'approcher – d'ailleurs, à bien y penser, il ne l'était jamais. Il ne pouvait que spéculer sur la raison de l'absence, et se surprit à y réfléchir tout le reste de son après-midi.

Avait-il été trop dur avec lui? Peut-être aurait-il dû acheter deux chocolats ce matin-là et lui en offrir un? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé? Il se serait évité toute cette situation...

Il arriva à l'entrainement de l'après-midi avec des sentiments mitigés. L'agacement cela dit primait sur tout le reste. Ce fut plutôt clair quand, lorsqu'il ne fit que jeter un regard à Kise, celui-ci se fit tout petit et finit par se protéger derrière Kuroko. Il se plaignit à ce dernier :

- Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi est trop effrayant aujourd'hui!

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et tenta, sans vraiment de succès, de paraitre normal :

- Je suis comme à l'habitude, Kise.

Aomine, qui comme toujours n'était pas loin de ces deux-là, fit remarquer au blond :

- Je suis sûr que c'est parce que Murasakibara court après son fameux chocolat.

Kise afficha un air de compréhension et Kuroko commenta :

- Je suis surpris qu'il n'y soit pas encore arrivé.

Tout le monde voyait bien que la barre était toujours dans la main gauche du lanceur. Midorima fit claquer sa langue dans un son de mépris et fit savoir :

- Je ne peux jamais me départir de mon objet du jour, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Kise, qui de toute vraisemblance ne l'écoutait pas, délaissa son Kuroko pour s'avancer vers le géant mauve, qui se tenait en retrait. Même de loin, on pouvait comprendre qu'il boudait. Midorima replaça ses lunettes et se retourna – non, ce que le blond lui dirait ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Tellement pas d'ailleurs qu'il décida de marcher vers Akashi, qui était, heureusement, dans l'autre direction.

Le rouquin leva son regard sur lui pour aussitôt le baisser sur sa main gauche. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur d'étonnement – de toute évidence, il avait cru qu'il ne serait pas capable de préserver son objet. Puis, il lança son regard derrière lui et, même sans regarder à son tour, Midorima put comprendre qu'il fixait Murasakibara.

Enfin, le capitaine revint sur lui et lui fit savoir :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais j'espère que ça n'affectera pas l'entrainement.

En replaçant ses lunettes, il tenta de le convaincre :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Akashi.

Évidemment, ce dernier lui envoya un regard qui lui disait qu'il avait tout compris, mais il n'en ajouta pas plus. Il décida plutôt de passer à côté de Midorima pour faire savoir à l'équipe qu'on allait commencer l'entrainement.

Midorima se retourna à ses mots et ses yeux croisèrent, bien contre son gré, ceux de Murasakibara. Kise devait lui avoir parlé, parce que, faisant fi d'Akashi, il s'approcha du tsundere. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans protester : il espérait qu'il allait s'excuser.

De fait, lorsqu'il fut devant lui, il afficha une mine basse et lui chuchota, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre :

- Désolé, Mido-chin.

Non, Midorima n'était pas heureux, et il rougissait encore moins d'ailleurs – la température de la pièce était juste haute, voilà tout. Il était rare que le géant s'excuse, surtout pour quelque chose du genre. Midorima se demanda cela dit s'il saisissait pourquoi il devait s'excuser, mais au moins c'était mieux que rien.

Le silence resta un moment entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi se racle la gorge pour les faire procéder. Midorima baissa le regard et lui fit savoir :

- Il faut commencer l'entrainement, Murasakibara.

Ce serait trop lui demander de formuler son pardon à haute voix, mais il osa espérer que l'autre comprendrait. Le reste de l'entrainement se passa plutôt bien : le plus grand ne fit aucun geste pour lui voler le chocolat et ne le lui demanda pas non plus. Midorima avait-il réussi à le faire abandonner? Ses mots avaient-ils eu plus de poids que son amour des sucreries? Était-il donc si important pour le géant?

Midorima se sentait étonnamment léger quand l'entrainement se termina. Comme toujours, il resta pour un entrainement supplémentaire – Kise, Aomine et Kuroko aussi étaient restés, quoiqu'ils s'entrainaient de l'autre côté du gymnase. Akashi, lui, avait quitté, car il était occupé avec le conseil des élèves.

Murasakibara n'était nulle part dans sa vue, aussi supposa-t-il qu'il était parti.

Finalement, le trio s'en alla avant lui en parlant d'aller manger une glace – ils ne pensèrent pas à l'inviter, même s'il aurait refusé, surement parce qu'ils étaient trop dans leur monde. Il resta encore un peu, le temps de les laisser se changer, et se dirigea enfin vers les vestiaires, espérant les trouver vides.

Contre toutes attentes, un géant mauve était assis sur l'un des bancs, engloutissant collation par-dessus collation. Il avait déjà son uniforme scolaire. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva le regard sur lui et son visage s'illumina – même s'il avait, comme toujours, des traces d'ennui.

- Ah, Mido-chin~! On rentre ensemble?

C'était rare qu'il l'attende et Midorima se demanda la raison. Voulait-il vraiment juste rentrer avec lui? Comme il ne voyait pas de raison de refuser, il lui fit savoir :

- D'accord, je vais d'abord me laver.

Murasakibara acquiesça et le tsundere se dirigea à son casier. Alors qu'il allait vers la douche, il l'entendit lui souhaiter :

- Bonne douche, Mido-chin~!

Bien sûr, il ne lui répondit pas.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il était nu sous le jet brulant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait laissé son casier déverrouillé. Dans celui-ci reposait la barre de chocolat. Autrement dit, elle n'était pas protégée.

Face à cette réalisation, il se dépêcha de se nettoyer et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la douche. Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand il trouva le géant exactement là où il l'avait laissé, mais avec une autre collation à la main.

Sans montrer ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, il se rendit jusqu'au casier qu'il ouvrit. Il se changea et essuya bien ses cheveux, avant de poser sa main sur la tablette, où se trouvait le chocolat. Ou plutôt, où il aurait dû se trouver.

Un élan de panique l'envahit et il le chercha frénétiquement, sans succès. Enfin, un doute l'envahit et il se retourna; Murasakibara était maintenant debout, et, dans sa main, il y avait le chocolat. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Midorima réalisa qu'il tenait la tablette haut dans les airs; autrement dit, bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Le ton menaçant, Midorima tenta de le convaincre :

- Murasakibara, redonne-le-moi tout de suite!

Les yeux remplis de malice, le plus grand répondit simplement, le ton légèrement chantant :

- Nan, j'ai pas envie~!

Alors, en fait, ses excuses, ce n'était qu'un acte? Midorima, agacé plus que jamais, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lança son bas gauche dans les airs. Seulement, l'autre avait prévu le coup, aussi il se recula et enleva le chocolat de sa portée.

Midorima tenta plusieurs fois de le récupérer, sans succès. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air pathétique, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il lui fallait absolument ce chocolat s'il voulait se rendre jusque chez lui en un seul morceau. Qui savait ce qui lui arriverait avec la malchance qu'il devait avoir aujourd'hui!

Murasakibara semblait s'amuser, malgré son air ennuyé, et, au bout d'un moment, il entreprit d'ouvrir l'emballage. Midorima le supplia d'arrêter – oui, il en était à ce stade –, mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Son monde s'écroula quand il le vit mordre à pleine dent dans la tablette.

Ça y était, il avait échoué finalement; et, quelque part dans son esprit, il se demanda pourquoi Oha-Asa ne lui avait pas conseillé d'éviter les balances aujourd'hui. Il était tellement choqué et blessé et trahi qu'il ne vit pas le géant se pencher sur lui, et ne comprit pas ses intentions avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, le gout du chocolat envahit sa bouche. Le morceau était encore entier, quoiqu'il commençait à fondre, et Murasakibara, sans lui demander son avis, le poussa dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, Midorima tenta de le repousser avec sa langue. Mauvaise idée.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et, aussitôt, les genoux de Midorima faiblirent – pas au point qu'il ne tombe, heureusement. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il sentit son cerveau s'embrouiller de plus en plus, et on aurait dit que le sucré du chocolat au lait y ajoutait encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

Bientôt, la main qui ne tenait pas ce qui restait du chocolat se posa dans son dos et Midorima, pour prendre appui et parce qu'il manquait de plus en plus de force, entoura le cou du géant de ses propres bras. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que sa langue explorait, goutait le chocolat qui fondait de plus en plus et le gout de Murasakibara, qui restait malgré tout présent. Les deux se mélangeaient si bien que Midorima songea qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de gouter à du chocolat sans penser à ce baiser.

C'était intoxicant.

Bientôt, cela dit, il n'y eut plus de chocolat à faire fondre; Midorima, encore dans les vapes, laissa son vis-à-vis le repousser légèrement. Le lanceur, pour la première fois, allait initier un nouveau baiser quand, contre toutes attentes, le géant les retourna tous les deux, pour se retrouver dos au mur. Puis, il se glissa contre celui-ci et le tsundere suivit le mouvement, de sorte qu'il se trouva assis sur lui, dans une position plus confortable.

Décidément, il comptait allonger leur séance; Midorima eut à peine le temps de se demander l'heure qu'il était que, déjà, il attaquait de nouveau sa bouche. Il y rencontra un autre morceau de chocolat et, peu à peu, il commença à comprendre le projet de Murasakibara : il comptait finir la barre au complet de cette façon.

Dans son état normal, il aurait refusé, parce qu'après tout elle était plutôt grosse et ils en auraient pour un moment à cette vitesse; mais il n'était pas dans son état habituel, alors il laissa faire.

Morceau par-dessus morceau, l'un comme l'autre ne vit pas le temps passer, ne songea pas une fois à arrêter, et chaque fois que Murasakibara devait le relâcher pour prendre un autre morceau, Midorima se surprenait à avoir toujours aussi hâte au prochain. À un moment, il se mit même à espérer que la barre n'aurait aucune fin.

Cela dit, évidemment, toute bonne chose a une fin, et, même si ça leur prit du temps, ils finirent par passer au travers. Ils continuèrent quand même à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que plus une seule touche de chocolat ne reste dans leurs bouches respectives, et, enfin, ils se relâchèrent.

Midorima prit du temps pour reprendre son souffle – jamais encore ils ne s'étaient embrassés pendant si longtemps. Quand ce fut chose faite, il osa enfin plonger son regard sans les yeux mauves en face de lui : il avait une lueur espiègle et contente, comme un enfant qui vient de commettre avec succès un mauvais coup. Midorima, à ce moment, n'eut pas encore tout à fait le courage de lui en vouloir.

Ce fut, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise, le ramenant du même coup complètement sur terre :

- Maintenant, ton objet du jour est complètement avec toi, Mido-chin!

Il essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais ses bras étaient trop puissants et il n'avait pas retrouvé sa force. En désespoir de cause, il lui fit :

- Imbécile, ce n'est pas à ça que ça sert!

En une mimique vraiment trop mignonne, le géant pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit :

- Mais pourtant, c'est du chocolat.

Midorima se sentit l'envie de se frapper le front de la paume; à la place, il le laissa tomber sur son épaule et lui fit, d'un air de reproche, mais avec un peu trop de tendresse tout à la fois :

- Tu es vraiment impossible, Murasakibara.

Le géant se contenta de lui frotter le dos. Puis, il lui fit savoir, sur un ton anodin :

- J'adore le gout Mido-chin et du chocolat au lait. J'étais certain que ça irait bien ensemble.

Midorima soupira face à son côté enfantin – sans compter que, vraiment, il était au même niveau que du chocolat? –, mais il sentit son visage s'empourprer quand il réalisa que lui aussi avait aimé le mélange, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le chocolat. D'un air pensif, le plus grand ajouta :

- Il faudrait que j'essaie avec un Maiubo, et du Nerunerunerune, et des pockys, et, euh...

Il serait parti sur une longue énumération si Midorima ne lui avait pas signifié, d'un ton catégorique :

- Jamais de la vie!

Murasakibara lui demanda, le ton innocent – mais il était vraiment tout sauf innocent, si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était la moindre indication :

- Pourquoi pas, Mido-chin? Toi aussi tu as aimé, non?

Encore plus rouge, Midorima enfin se débattit de nouveau, et, cette fois, il réussit à sortir de sa poigne. En se relevant, il lui fit savoir :

- Parce que c'est embarrassant, stupide!

- Eeh, fit-il dans un son dubitatif, mais heureusement il n'ajouta rien et préféra se lever.

Midorima récupéra toutes ses choses sans un mot et sortit des vestiaires. Il sentait le géant le talonner sans un mot. Lorsqu'enfin ils furent à l'extérieur, le garçon aux cheveux mauves lui demanda, le ton ennuyé comme toujours :

- Mido-chin, tu m'en veux encore?

- Évidemment, fut sa réplique immédiate.

Sans prévenir, il entoura de son long bras l'épaule de Midorima, et, le ton vraiment trop innocent compte tenu des sous-entendus évidents, il proposa :

- On pourrait le faire avec du Shiruko si tu veux.

Non, cette fois, c'était trop : sans prévenir, le tsundere enfonça son poing dans le ventre de son presque petit ami, qui aussitôt le relâcha avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de se plaindre, Midorima, en rougissant et en se demandant vraiment ce qu'il faisait, se lança dans une explication boiteuse :

- Murasakibara, comme tu as mangé une partie de mon objet chanceux, et puisque ma chance est basse aujourd'hui, je pense que ce serait mieux que tu m'accompagnes jusque chez moi.

Même lui sentait qu'il n'était pas très convaincant – après tout, il aurait pu simplement s'en racheter –, mais Murasakibara ne sembla pas relever. Il en oublia sa douleur et accepta :

- Okay. On peut passer la soirée ensemble aussi~.

Midorima ne répondit pas, mais à dire vrai il l'avait déjà envisagé. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, avant que Murasakibara, le ton innocent – comment il y arrivait, c'était tout un mystère –, lui demande :

- Ne, Mido-chin, tu as du chocolat noir chez toi?


End file.
